Son Goku vs Chuck Norris
Interlude Segata: Overpowered characters are the very thing that threaten existance. Most heroes wouldn't dare show their true colors while risking the lives of others. Sonicfanboy: But these two would happily take on opponents with the full power they are gifted with, even if it means ignoring the fate of the universe. The duo in question being Son Goku, the Super Saiyan protector of Earth... Segata: And Chuck Norris, the legend who needs no introduction to you guys. I'm Segata Sonicfanboy: And I'm Sonicfanboy. It's our job to research their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Son Goku Segata: Universe 7, home to many planets filled with civilians and races more advanced than those on Earth. One of those planets was Planet Vegeta. Sonicfanboy: The planet was home to two races; the Tuffles and Saiyans. After the recent war between the two races, which lead to the Saiyans becoming the planet's leaders, the tyrant known as Frieza came to recruit the race into his egotistical army, the Frieza Force. Segata: During this time one of King Vegeta's closest allies, Bardock and wife Gine, were now parents of a newborn baby Saiyan, whom they named Kakarot. However, Frieza was uncovering legends of a Saiyan transformation known as the Super Saiyan. This led him to believe that the Saiyans would overpower him eventually, so his final decision would be to... Blow up the entire planet in his wake. Sonicfanboy: Kakarot was sent to Earth as a baby and landed near the home of an old man named Gohan. Upon taking Kakarot, now renamed Son Goku, in, Gohan realized he had his hands full. Segata: Exactly. Whenever Goku was asked to do something the young Saiyan would attempt to belittle or attack Gohan, as it was his people's 'mission' to kill people. However, Goku's natural Saiyan attributes would disappear. How? Sonicfanboy: Because the poor kid fell down a fucking ravine and smashed his head. This left him in a coma, but it damn would've and should've killed the child. (Scene with the guy cutting his arm off in 128 Hours plays) Segata: Yes Sonic, it should've killed Goku. But, for the sake of Dragon Ball he reawoke. After returning from his near-death experience Gohan gifted Goku the 4-Star Dragon Ball, also known as... The 4-Star Dragon Ball. Sonicfanboy: Wow, just fucking wow. Segata: Eventually, Goku became Oozaru, his Great Ape form. This influenced him to kill Gohan or, in the case of the abysmal Dragonball Evolution, kill Master Roshi. In DBE, Gohan was killed by Piccolo. Anyway, back to Goku. Yes, Goku lived in seclusion until he was 12 years old. Well, at least to those who knew him. Goku thought he was actually 14, but he had trouble counting. Sonicfanboy: You're telling me that the Universe' chosen hero can't even count. Wow, how pathetic was he. Worse than the Sonic series after... Segata: Okay, save your Sonic fanfiction fantasies for an OC fight. So... Sonicfanboy: So Goku one night decided to go for a casual stroll but was hit by a car. (Crickets chirp) Segata: The driver of the car attempted to shoot Goku, but got scared after seeing the bullet hit Goku without him getting hurt. However, this girl just so happened to be Bulma Briefs, who was looking for the seven Dragon Balls. When Goku invited her over to his home she attempted to touch Goku's Dragon Ball, but the young Saiyan became protective of it but he eventually decides to tag along with her in Bulma's own quest for the balls. Eventually, after Bulma left, Goku started training with Master Roshi and a new friend, Krillin. Sonicfanboy: Young cue ball had came to the island to train under Master Roshi and aided Goku when the Saiyan joined the World Martial Arts tournament. Showing how badass he was, Goku made it to the final, only to lose to... JACKIE CHAN!?! Segata: No, my compatriot, Jackie Chun. However, it was revealed that Jackie Chun was actually Roshi in disguise. Sonicfanboy: That son of a bitch. Segata: Eventually with time Goku finally became a full grown adult, complete with a family: his wife Chi-Chi and son, Gohan. However, Goku had a long lost older brother named Raditz, who came to complete the Saiyans mission of destruction. This led Goku to team up with Piccolo , whose father was killed by Goku himself as a kid. Sonicfanboy: And... they actually became friendly rivals, so think Sonic and Knuckles or Batman and Superman. Segata: After losing to Raditz alone, Goku and Piccolo decided to beat Raditz together but, for Raditz, this seldom worked out for the best. Sonicfanboy: They ended up killing Raditz, but then they were tasked with taking care of two more Saiyans: Vegeta and Nappa. After beating both Saiyans as soon as he returned from training with new dojo King Kai , Goku and Vegeta became frenemies, which would continue on when Frieza returned. Segata: After witnessing Krillin's death at Frieza's hands Goku became so angry that he finally achieved what Frieza still feared, the transformation known as the Super Saiyan. This allowed him to finally achieve victory against the tyrant, but much later an android named Cell came to the planet to kill Goku, which he did. Sonicfanboy: That's it, right Segata? Segata: Nowhere near buddy. Eventually he returned and defeated everyone who threatened him and his adoptive planet, including characters like the pink, pudgy Majin Buu. You know, except for Universe 7's God of Destruction, Lord Beerus . This time he could go Super Saiyan God, but more on that later. Sonicfanboy: Now, Goku would've survived these story arcs with a little bit of abilities, including his regular ki blasts, which he can shoot out of his hands. If he charges one giant ball up he can also release a devastating boom known as the kamehameha, or, once translated, the T... Turtle Destruction Wave. Okay. But moving on, he also stole Krillin's signature Destructo Disc. Segata: Goku is handy at hand to hand combat and martial arts and, alongside that, Goku can also summon a Spirit Bomb, which can devastate a massive chunk of the world or even the universe with enough power behind it. He also has a punch known as the Super God Shock Flash, which almost one shot Golden Frieza. Sonicfanboy: Don't forget that Goku learned the Hakai move from Lord Beerus, but one attack with it can drain him of his entire energy supply. Segata: Now, on to what Goku is most known for; his transformations. So we know Goku has 4 Super Saiyan forms, but we're only using 1, 2 and 3 as we are excluding Dragon Ball GT. His Super Saiyan transformation can multiply his power by 50%, Super Saiyan 2 can boost SSJ by 100 and SSJ3 multiplies Super Saiyan 2 by a massive 400%. Sonicfanboy: He also has his Kaio-Ken transformations which can multiply up to a maximum of 20%. However, even when combining this with Goku's Super Saiyan transformations and becoming Super Saiyan Kaio-Ken (SSJKK), he can still place strain on his body easily. But, he still has his Super Saiyan God form, which went toe to toe against Beerus and almost evenly matched him but it still has a time limit. Segata: Bear in mind Goku can combine SSJG with his regular Super Saiyan form, becoming Super Saiyan Blue. Like the regular super forms this can be combined with the Kaio-Ken but it can kill Goku if he overpowers his body's physical limits. Usually this is where we would cap it off but recently, during the Tournament of Power arc in Dragon Ball Super, Goku gained two versions of a new ability to help defeat Universe 11's hero, Jiren. He had gained the ability known as Ultra Instinct -Sign-! Sonicfanboy: This form is immensely fucking amazing. Why? Because Goku can avoid punishment and dish it out completely out of pure instinct, hence the name, although it can strain his body to go through incredible pain, is heavily unstable and is susceptible to being overpowered by someone strong enough. Segata: Yet, despite these setbacks, Goku eventually mastered Ultra Instinct and became even stronger, eventually knocking Jiren into submission and beating the Pride Warrior. This form, however strong it is, is also susceptible to placing Goku under strain, this time doing so much worse than UI -Sign-. How, you may ask... Sonicfanboy: Because it can cause blood to literally erupt from Goku's body. I shit you not, that is actually possible when in use. Add on to the fact that Goku was STILL overpowered by Jiren's Full Power form, and you'll see that he is not invincible. Segata: Anyway, moving on... Goku was capable of achieving amazing feats during his extraordinary life. He's been able to take down the likes of Vegeta, Nappa and even the childish baddie Majin Buu, who had access to his other selves: Kid Buu and Super Buu. Sonicfanboy: Yeah, and one time he almost beat Universe 7's God of Destruction; Cha... I mean Lord Beerus! Yeah, Lord Beerus... Chuck Norris Pre-Death Battle Pre-Fight FIGHT Post-Fight Results Next Time Next time on Death Battle... Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Segakid451 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Fiction vs Non-Fiction' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles